<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] current pulling you closer by BabelGhoti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425082">[podfic] current pulling you closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti'>BabelGhoti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Podfic of theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes's fic.</i>
</p>
<p>She trails kisses and bites up the back of Jaskier's neck, and Geralt captures his lips from the front, and he is pinned in between them, soft pale skin and bones. Yennefer likes him like this- not singing, not snapping, just racing heartbeat and pink cheeks and wanting. Yennefer wants him like this, wants them both of them, wants everything she can get.</p>
<p>She gets it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] current pulling you closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327246">current pulling you closer</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes/pseuds/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes">theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
<li> <b>Total length:</b> 8:59 </li>
<li>
<b>Total size:</b> 9.23 MB </li>
<li> <b>Bitrate:</b> 128 kbps</li>
</ul>
<h3>Hosting</h3>
<ul>
<li> <a href="https://ia601506.us.archive.org/32/items/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyescurrentpullingyoucloserreadbybabelghoti/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes%20-%20current%20pulling%20you%20closer%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3">Click to stream, right click + save to download</a>
</li>
</ul>
<h3>Music</h3>
<ul>
<li> Declan de Barra - <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/4hHSCqRJjLuabXnYuOfBF2"><i>Until the Morning Comes</i></a>
</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>